


Work related accidents

by Prince_Aiden



Category: TNAR, Those Nights At Rachels
Genre: Drabble, Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Aiden/pseuds/Prince_Aiden
Summary: It's Davids second week and it's only Tuesday, He finds out that unless it is six am - You aren't safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you for choosing my fanfic to read! Just a quick note: David is my TNAR Nightguard!

5:57 am.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god-'

Davids heart pounded quickly as he dived underneath the metal desk, brown eyes rapidly flicking back and forth between the doors.

_'Just pray for the best, nothing's going to happen, only three more minutes-'_

His internal thoughts cut out as he heard slow heavy thunking through the office - His eyes painfully wide as he saw the looming shadow of Doug slinking ever closer. 

He'd be fine, right? Doug wouldn't check under the desk, how could a animatronic think about even doing that? 

But of course, David had bad luck.

Within a short blur, David found himself being dragged out by his left arm - Which was firmly in the grasp of Doug's mouth, who was _glaring_ at the young teenager who could only stare back with wide, watery brown eyes. 

"L-Let me go! It's a-almost six am!" David shouted at the robotic dog - Doug then in return bit down harder on the teens pale white skin, breaking through nearly instantly and causing a loud pained shriek from the dark haired brunet, tears flooding his eyes and slipping down his cheeks in mere seconds. 

A sharp _'Ding!'_ rang out through the office, causing the animatronic to drop the boy immediately and freeze, only sparing David one last look before turning and finding his way back to the stage.

Soft hiccuping breaths filled the empty offices air, Davids injured arm being cradled to his chest as he weakly stood up.

He needed to get it taken care of.

...

To home it was then.


End file.
